


Sexual Healing

by yupimgross



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Incest, Kind of a plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeleton Heat, Tentacles, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yupimgross/pseuds/yupimgross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sans that occupied the universe known as Underfell smiled as the machine started up. </p>
<p>About fucking time he got that piece of shit working again. He wiped the grease from his hands on a nearby towel and then allowed the familiar, stomach-churning sensation of teleportation whisk him away.</p>
<p>He appeared moments later in the house. In the living room to be exact.<br/>Papyrus sat at the table with a cup of dark coffee, sipping absently as he engaged the newspaper’s daily crossword puzzle. He barely looked up at his brother’s sudden appearance, choosing to ignore him until Sans approached him with a smile.<br/>“What do you want, whelp?”<br/>“i got the machine out back fixed, boss.” Sans grinned all the wider. “ya ever wondered what we’re like in other universes?”</p>
<p>Papyrus looked up from his paper, raised a brow, and set his coffee down.<br/>“Go on…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically started writing this while I was drunk off my ass.  
> Using this as a way to take a break from my main fic. Don't kill me.

Sans and Papyrus appeared in Snowdin.

 

 

Well, a different Snowdin from their own anyways.

It was noticeably brighter here, despite them being underground. The buildings were cleaner and more kempt, and the overall atmosphere felt…safer.

“Impressive, Sans.” Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sans’ eyes lit up at the compliment. “th-thanks, boss!”

 

 

Papyrus shrugged him off. “Shut it. Where are our duplicates, I wonder?”

“heh. well, we could try “our” house.” Sans suggested, pointing to the small house at the edge of town.

 

 

It was bizarre to say the least, seeing their home that wasn’t really their home. It held the same shape, location, and overall accents…but it felt very different. It was decorated with little colorful blinking lights, its front door adorned with a wreath.

“Quaint.” Papyrus sniffed at the gaudy decoration. “These versions of us must be fucking pussies.”

Sans laughed at his comment, but then froze as he heard the sound of voices. “boss! they’re coming home!”

 

 

The two doppelgangers quickly jumped into the nearby trees across from the house, relying on their stealth skills from years of living in their universe.

They watched intently as two skeletons came walking up to the house.

The tall one was garbed in a ridiculously inefficient suit of armor. It barely offered any protection; it didn’t even make him _look_ intimidating. If the skeleton wore that shit into a real battle he’d be torn to pieces. Papyrus briefly mused that maybe he’d gotten his brother to make that trash for him. It looked awfully home-made.

The small one was obviously of the more “laid back” type. His posture was slouched, his outfit a combination of around-the-house wear. He was even wearing slippers for fuck’s sake. Despite his lazy appearance, Papyrus could tell that something was off about him. This one had a deathly tired look to his eyes, almost as if he’d seen too much in his life.

 

The two were arguing.

“Sans! I don’t know why you never talk to me!” The taller one, whom Papyrus assumed was a strange version of himself, scolded.

The smaller skeleton, obviously Sans, shrugged. “there’s nothing to talk about, bro.”

“Yes there is! Your chest is glowing! That isn’t normal!”

 

 

Papyrus in the bushes cast his eyes to the small skeleton in question, noticing a bright and, strangely, blue light emitting from his chest. The Sans beside him snickered under his breath.

They both knew what that meant.

This Sans was in heat.

 

 

“its no big deal, bro. i’m tired, s’all.”

The other Papyrus stomped his foot in annoyance. “You make me so mad sometimes, brother! I _know_ there’s something wrong.”

They continued to bicker for a few moments before they both headed inside.

 

 

Once the door closed, the two brothers in the bushes turned to each other.

 

 

Sans looked confused. “well this has been…interesting. heh, what, do they not have heat here?”

“Sans… How about a bit of fun?” Papyrus was intrigued by the whole scenario. He was excellent at reading people, it was one of his many talents. And he could tell that the other Sans was certainly in want. For some reason or another he was unwilling to get what he wanted. “I’ll take the short one, you take the handsome one.”

“heh heh! deal!”

 

 

Papyrus watched from the corner of his eye with a smirk as the joke finally clicked with Sans.

“h-hey!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Sans that occupied the universe known as Undertale sighed into his palm.

 

 

Papyrus was upset.

He was making a louder ruckus in the kitchen than normal, blathering on about how irresponsible Sans was, and how he never took care of himself, and he needed to start trusting people, and etc.

 

 

Sans looked down at his aching chest.

The bright blue light was pulsing in waves, his soul beyond itself with want. He scratched at his sternum, giving himself a small bit of relief. He groaned under his breath. It felt good, but he couldn’t let himself get carried away. His eyes rolled back to the kitchen, the sound of pots and pans distracting him.

Papyrus was too good for him to do such unspeakable things with him.

God, he felt sick. He pulled up his hoodie, willing himself to disappear into its plush depths. Heats were just the worst. Sometimes for more than a week he would be nagged by an unbelievable warmth starting from his soul and working its way to his bones. He whimpered as a particularly intense wave crashed over him, the light from his soul so bright it lit the inside of his hood.

 

 

“Sans?”

Sans nearly jumped out of his skin – if he’d had skin – when a weight plopped down on the couch beside him and skeletal arms wrapped about his middle. The gentle, caring embrace his brother offered him was like napalm to his bones. He tried his best to sound alright for Papyrus, but the heat caused him to stammer, “i-i’m ok, Pap! really!”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” Papyrus would not take the hint that Sans did not want to be touched. He pulled his brother over and placed him onto his lap, holding him close in a comforting hug.

The heat of his soul was so intense he swore it was burning a hole in his shirt. He could feel the curve of Papyrus’ hips under his own, his ribcage pressed against his spine through his “battle body”, and he could even feel his brother’s soul beating so achingly close to his own. He needed to get away. “please, Pap!” He choked, trying fruitlessly to remove himself. Papyrus only gripped him tighter, not wanting Sans to hurt on his own. Unfortunately, he was blissfully unaware of how much torture he was putting his brother through as his gloved hands rubbed against Sans’ ribs.

With a gasp, Sans blipped out of his brother’s arms.

 

 

He expertly stuck the landing on his dirty mattress. Keening silently, he pulled his knees to his chest. Why did this have to happen? It wasn’t like he could do anything about it! Papyrus was his brother, he couldn’t do something like-

His soul thumped painfully in his chest as images that were not far from erotic flashed in his mind.

Quickly Sans changed his train of thought. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he began reciting mathematical formulas in his head, coming up with problems to solve, and working them through step by step. He had successfully distracted himself…

 

 

Perhaps too well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

While his Sans could just teleport himself into the house, he had to work his way inside by climbing up the front awning, onto the roof, and work his way to the other side from there. Papyrus gracefully slipped over the edge of the roof. With one hand he held onto the gutters, while the other reached out to grab onto the window of Sans’ room. It wasn’t too hard getting to this point, the only problem he was worried about was the window being locked.

As quietly as he could, he jiggled the pane of Sans’ room and was surprised to find it was unlocked.

These fools wouldn’t last a day in their universe.

 

 

Carefully, he placed a boot onto the window ledge, and followed suit with his other, then his arm, and slipped inside. He had made a small bit of noise from the effort, but after a quick glance around the room he relaxed.

His stealthy approach was almost compromised as he nearly laughed at the other Sans’ room. Despite everything else being a bit different, the two Sanses rooms were all but identical in every way. Right down to the shitty trash tornado. Clothes strewn about, trash everywhere (Ketchup bottles in place of mustard? How odd.), and a disgusting mattress that lacked covers.

 

 

And…oh?

He stalked his way over to the mattress, light on his feet as he picked his way through the garbage. Yes, there, lying on the bed was the Sans he had come for. He was curled in on himself, making quiet pained noises as his soul wracked him with heat.

Papyrus felt pity.

The poor whelp was in the thick of it. He couldn’t even _imagine_ holding off his heat like this creature was. He smiled a terrible smile. Wasn’t he just so lucky he was here? This wreck of a monster wouldn’t have to worry about the pain for much longer.

 

 

He studied the body on the mattress a moment, before deciding how he wanted to approach this. While he didn’t think this Sans would pose much of a problem, he didn’t want to alert the other Papyrus downstairs. At least, not before his Sans made his move.

Finally deciding, he went to lean on the wall beside the door, knowing the dark of the room would hide him well-enough. Papyrus slipped his belt out of his pant loops before grasping it in his hand at the ready.

 

 

“SANS!” The other Papyrus screamed from downstairs.

And there was the moment he’d been waiting for.

 

 

The curled mess on the mattress all but jumped out of bed, his left eye blazing blue magic. He sprinted to his door at full force, too late noticing the figure that stood waiting for him. He grabbed Sans around the throat, the suddenness of it choking out any magic he might have begun to conjure.

Papyrus threw him to the ground on his stomach, forcing the breath out of the other’s chest cavity with a rush of air. While Sans was dazed and had his chest pinned to the ground, Papyrus shoved a knee into his back. He held him down with his bodyweight while he secured his belt tightly between the Radius and Ulna of each arm.

There’d be no escaping from this bondage unless he somehow cut off his own fucking arms.

 

 

“what?!” Sans wheezed below him, still shaken from the unexpected rough treatment. He struggled against the bond, trying to pull his arms from behind his back but the belt was strong, and his bones weren’t going to be giving out anytime soon either.

Papyrus watched his struggles with growing appeal.

He strode forward, making sure the other could hear his approach. Sans stopped squirming as he realized he was not alone. He stiffened as Papyrus’ boots came to a stop in front of him. He looked up, terror, confusion, and anger sparking in the depths of his sockets.

 

 

Papyrus greeted him with a smirk.

“Hello, there.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans felt his soul drop in his chest.

“P-Papyrus?”

 

 

The figure squatted down in front of him, and Sans realized that this was not his brother. Red eyes lie inside cold sockets, a painfully large scar running down the left side. Sharp teeth lined the cruel smirk that was his mouth. Dark, menacing armor adorned his frame.

There was something terrible about this monster.

Leather-gloved hands grabbed him under his chin, and turned his skull this way and that…as if examining him. A deep, rumbling voice dripped from his jaw. “Yes, that is my name. Though,” The hand released him when Sans shook his head. “I have a feeling you were hoping for the _other_ Papyrus.”

 

 

“where is my brother?!” Sans’ magic flared to life, his left eye lighting the room with a blue glow.

The other Papyrus did not seem impressed. “He’s fine. No need to be concerned for him, my brother will treat him well.” He waved off Sans’ worry. “Let’s talk about _you_.”

“Papyr-!”

He choked on his cry as a hand yanked him up by the back of his hoodie. The smaller monster kicked and struggled as he was dragged over to the bed and thrown onto his back. He winced as he landed on his bound hands. He barely had time to wriggle into a sitting position when a hand grabbed him by the chin.

Tears pricked at his eyes as a balled up sock was forced into his mouth as a makeshift gag.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t make such a fuss.” Papyrus tsked mockingly.

 

 

Sans tried to worm away as Papyrus crawled towards him.

His back hit up against the wall, and even then he tried to shrink away.

He squeezed his eyes shut as the other Papyrus’ body was all but engulfing his own. They flashed open not a moment later as he tried to yell around the sock in his mouth. A hand had snaked up his shirt to claw at his ribs.

“mmf!” Sans squirmed under the unwanted attention, the slightest touch causing trails of fire along his bones.

 

 

He didn’t like this.

He didn’t want this.

But he couldn’t stop this.

And in a situation like this, with no way out and no hope of respite, he did what he knew was best: he gave up. He let his body go limp, letting the other do whatever it is he wanted. It’d be over soon. And eventually things would reset and this would all be just a dream. He closed his eyes, and just waited for this to be over.

 

 

“You’re fucking worse than I thought.”

 

 

Sans peeked an eye out to see Papyrus looking at him in disgust.

“What a mopey sack of shit. You really think this is that bad?” Papyrus ran a hand along his bottom-most rib as if to make his point, eliciting a shiver from Sans. “You wouldn’t last a day where I’m from, whelp. You keep your fucking windows _unlocked_ for fuck’s sake.”

Why did Sans suddenly feel guilty? He looked off to the side, not really sure how to process what was happening.

 

 

“And yet,” The hand on his ribs stopped. Sans looked up to see piercing red eyes staring into him, reading him. “You’ve got the look of someone who never gets what they want.”

Sans only stared. He felt like he’d been violated. Well, he was violated, but he felt like his very soul had been rung and set to dry for all the world to see. He felt bad. Had he really just…given up like that? What about Papyrus? Why had Sans just given up on him like that?

 

 

He was brought out of his thought as he felt the other watching him intently.

“You’re a broken thing, aren’t you?” He cupped a hand to his cheek, for a moment, Sans thought he saw a flash of tenderness cross his features. Before it was replaced with a grin.

Despite himself, Sans felt a shiver run down his spine. The way this Papyrus was eyeing him was incredibly unnerving…but in an oddly satisfying sort of way. There was a hungry glint that seemed to permeate behind those blazing red eyes.

 

 

“Let’s start by giving you what you want.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus, baby, I'm so sorry. ;_;  
> Writing for sweet, innocent Papyrus is really not my forte...so, it might be a bit...off.

Sans lazed on the couch, his hands behind his head.

 

 

This place was a lot nicer than theirs. He sighed contently. It was nice and warm, the house wasn’t a fucking dump, and…the company was nice. The tall skeleton that wasn’t his Papyrus hummed happily to himself as he prepared a meal for him and his brother. The wonderful smell of home-cooked food wafted out to tickle his nasal cavity. It smelled goddamn mouthwatering whatever it was.

Sans felt a sudden pang of jealousy. This Sans didn’t know how lucky he was to have such a nice set-up. He scratched absently at his skull, his phalanges picking at the crack on top of his head out of habit. These guys seemed pretty chill and happy. In fact, they were _so_ chill, Sans didn’t even have to use up his magic to teleport in here because apparently they didn’t feel the need to lock their fucking doors!

 

 

He huffed to himself. “Bunch of pussies.”

 

 

The gentle noise from the kitchen stopped.

He scrambled up and hid behind the couch just as the other Papyrus came out into the living room. Sans poked his head out just enough to watch as the tall skeleton made his way toward the stairs. Grinning widely, he snuck around the other side of the couch.

Before Papyrus could call for Sans to come to dinner, Sans grabbed hold of his soul.

The other skeleton was too shocked to even scream as he was flung onto the couch.

Sans was on him in an instant. Flicking his wrist, red tentacles grabbed his arms and held them out of his way. The other Papyrus looked at them in confusion, still unable to comprehend all that was happening to him.

 

 

“heh heh. hey, _boss_.” He chuckled as he roughly grabbed the other Papyrus’ kneecaps.

“Huh?” This Papyrus was a rather naïve thing, apparently. He cocked his head to the side almost comically as he focused on the owner of the voice. His eyes went wide before narrowing. “S-Sans?”

“that’s my name, sweet cheeks,” He ran his hands slowly up his femurs, making the alternate Papyrus gasp in fear as he got close to his pelvis. “and i’m gonna make ya wear it out.”

 

 

“SANS!” He screamed as the not-his-Sans brushed the side of his hip.

With a snap of his fingers, Sans slapped a tentacle over Papyrus’ mouth. “heh! i’m right here, baby boy. no need to start yelling it already.” Papyrus shivered underneath him, the red appendage wrapped about his mouth muffling his complaints.

The small skeleton licked his teeth. “you’re pretty cute when you’re scared.”

Papyrus loosed a shrill whimper as Sans ran a hand into his shorts.

Sans lavished in the adorable terrified sounds he made. “heh. ya know, ya do look a lot like my Papyrus…if not a little soft around the edges.”

 

 

“Papyr-!” The other Sans upstairs yelled out, only to be cut off.

Looks like Pap decided to finally join the fun.

 

 

The Papyrus beneath him began to cry. And the tears only fell harder as Sans trailed his phalanges along his pelvic arch. “aww, don’t be like that, sweetie.” Holding his head still with the tentacle wrapped about his mouth, Sans leaned forward and licked the tears from the left side of his face. He whispered, “its not going to be that bad.” He gently brushed his fingers along his sacrum, causing the other to arch and give a muffled cry. “you’ll probably enjoy this.”

 

 

Seeing the fear and grief written plain on the other Papyrus’ face, Sans sighed. He understood his worry. He wasn’t concerned about himself right now, but the 1 hp monster upstairs. With a pinch of pity he gave him a gentle smile. “don’t get all soppy. your bro’s fine, boss. my brother is making him feel good too.”

He scraped his fingers from his sacrum up his spine to make his point. The skeleton beneath him quickly changing his tune to one he found much more pleasant.

A small moan broke through the other’s mouth as Sans delicately worked his sensitive vertebrae in his skilled hands. The other relaxed back into the couch, thoroughly enjoying the way he touched him. “heh. that’s right, just relax. everything’s fine.” He soothed. God, the noises this guy made were so fucking raw and sexy it was painful.

Sans looked up from his concentrated teasing only to feel a stab of arousal shoot through his soul. Fucking hell. This Papyrus was so goddamn different than his own. But, holy fuck, he still had an amazing way with his eyes. Orange magic trailed lazily from his right socket as he panted above him, his expression, while soft, held an intensity that was unmatched by anyone other than his own Papyrus. He looked fucking ready to go.

 

 

And fuck if Sans wasn’t already ready to go.

 

 

With a laugh, he grabbed the other’s weird booty-shorts and yanked them off. The other skeleton, surprised by the sudden disrobing, made a sound of fear and brought his legs up, trying to cover up his naked pelvis. Sans laughed harder as he conjured more appendages to remove the frail obstacles. “heh heh heh! c’mon now. ya knew that this was going to happen eventually.”

Without waiting for an answer, he placed his palm on his pelvic arch and began to rub in slow, circular movements.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Papyrus didn’t understand what was happening.

 

 

Why was there another Sans? Why was he touching him like this?

…And why did it feel good?

 

 

He’d been scared at first, because he had not known that these strange touches would feel this way. He briefly wondered why this Sans felt the need to force himself upon him. He could have just talked to him about this. Sure, he might have been a little hesitant, but The Great Papyrus was always looking to try new things after all!

Another sound bubbled up from within his chest, rumbling his chest and making the feelings he was feeling feel all the better. Not-his-Sans had said that he would probably enjoy whatever it was he was doing to him, and Papyrus hadn’t trusted him. He especially hadn’t trusted him when he said his brother was safe…but, considering how he had yet to lie…

He supposed he could trust him.

Papyrus let his eyes droop closed, for they suddenly felt very heavy as the hand on his spine rubbed and squeezed. He laid his head back into the plush seat of the couch, and let another sound work its way through him. He wished the strange thing over his mouth wasn’t there, he was getting tired of it.

“heh. that’s right, just relax. everything’s fine.”

 

 

 

Papyrus peeked an eye open, and felt something stir in his soul. The other Sans’ face held a deep red blush, sweat beaded his forehead as he continued his administrations. Papyrus had a fleeting thought that he looked an awful lot like the way he himself felt. He wondered briefly if this Sans could feel what he was feeling right now?

He suddenly felt a little bad. This Sans was making him feel…pretty good. And he wasn’t exactly returning the favor. The Great Papyrus surely wouldn’t “leave someone hanging”!

Papyrus watched him intently, trying to imagine their positions switched. He tried to envision what it’d be like to run his hands along the curve of his spine, and wondered what sounds he would make.

The other Sans looked up at him and froze in alarm.

Had he done something to frighten him?

Papyrus made to apologize, but growled as he remembered that there was something around his mouth.

 

 

The other Sans shook himself out of it, and then laughed as he ripped off the bottoms of his battle armor.

Instinctively, his legs flashed up to cover himself. He felt terribly embarrassed, despite the other having already touched and prodded at his body. No one had ever seen his pelvis but himself, and even _he_  felt embarrassed. Even to touch himself out of curiosity it just seemed…wrong, for some reason. Like he wasn’t supposed to do it.

He felt his cheekbones heat up considerably as the other Sans laughed again at his expense. “heh heh heh! c’mon now. ya knew that this was going to happen eventually.”

Papyrus’ soul thumped loudly behind his ribcage as his legs were pulled aside by more strange, red-noodley things, exposing his pelvis to the other skeleton.

What was going to happen eventually?

 

 

Before he could ponder what the other Sans had meant, he felt a sharp burst that went from his pelvis and shot through to his soul as a hand rubbed at his sensitive bone.

The tentacle around his mouth released him.

“Ah! O-oh…th-that’s pleasant…” The words all but fell from his mouth of their own accord as the intense feeling built up around his pelvic arch.

The Sans below him suddenly loosed a sound of his own. A sound low in his throat that made Papyrus’ soul shiver. To answer him, he moaned, a little louder than he meant to, but it made him feel better.

 

 

This was like nothing he’d ever felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, of course I don't play favorites!  
> *sweats*

Papyrus looked down at the Sans beneath him.

 

 

He didn’t need to hear him to know that he wanted this.

Papyrus pulled off his gloves and set them aside. He went back to what he had started earlier, running his hand along the other’s sensitive ribs. The small skeleton’s eyelids fluttered from the attention, easing back against the wall as small noises escaped from him every so often.

“Mmm…” Papyrus cooed. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

 

 

Before Sans could answer him with any sort of sound, Papyrus leaned in and ran his tongue along his neck. A low growling groan resonated within the throat he gently tended to. While his one hand continued administering touches to his ribs, he used his other to force the other's head up, exposing his throat.

The small skeleton gasped in sudden fear as Papyrus moved his mouth to the sensitive area beneath his chin. Sans sighed around his gag, slowly melting into the touches. Before long he had all but fully relinquished himself to Papyrus’ will.

Papyrus grinned against his neck at the gained trust. He would put that trust to the test. He bit at the soft bones under his chin, causing Sans to stiffen with a gasp. A muffled cry burst from behind his gag as Papyrus dug his fangs deeper into the bone, marrow welling into his mouth. The skeleton was making terrified noises, suddenly aware that Papyrus could end him then and there.

 

 

But he wouldn’t.

He didn’t like to break his toys before he finished playing.

He chuckled as he pulled away to examine his mark. A large crescent bite was clearly visible on both sides of his vertebrae. Marrow continued to slowly bubble to the surface of the wound, some of it spilling over to run down his neck. The conflicting color of dark red on white bone created a vivid display.

Papyrus groaned at the sight, the smell, the taste on his tongue. He felt Sans try to protectively pull his head back down as Papyrus began to lean in. But he made him settle back down as he smacked his skull back against the wall.

“Ah, ah, ah.” He breathed against his jaw. “You don’t want to resist me... Unless…you’re as big of a freak as my Sans?”

He laughed as he felt the other Sans’ muffled protests.

 

 

“Well, I suppose I can find out easily enough on my own.”

He ran his long tongue over the wound, lapping up the marrow that had seeped out. Sans groaned, his neck arching into the sensation. His eyes were glazing over as Papyrus continued to work his neck and ribs.

Feeling like he had taken it slow for long enough, Papyrus removed his hand from his ribs in favor of grabbing his spine.

“hmnf!” Sans’ eyes widened at the sudden spike in pleasure. His head fell back against the wall with a hollow sound as he panted from the blessedly fulfilling touch.

Papyrus pumped his spine, making sure to dig his phalanges into the grooves. This Sans was going to be a lot of fun. He laughed, “Nyeh heh heh. Look at you. You’re so willing for me to fuck you.” Sans made no sign that he had heard him, he was too absorbed in the sweet feeling of finally being pleasured.

 

 

The bright blue soul within his chest was beating furiously, practically flaming from the effects of heat. Papyrus smiled as he saw the blue magic pool into the smaller skeleton’s pelvis, finally making it ready for his disposal.  

 

 

Papyrus yanked the sopping wet sock from Sans’ mouth.

“uhn…” The other moaned heavily once the gag was taken from his mouth, too far gone to put up a fight anymore. His eyes lazily rolled in his sockets as Papyrus brought his face close to his own.

“What do you want?” He drawled deeply as he ran his tongue along his jawline.

 

 

Sans breathily asked, “what…?” His mind too foggy to comprehend what Papyrus was asking of him. Papyrus brought him back to attention by digging his claw-like fingertips into his sensitive spine. Sans yelped from the pain. He panted as he tried to catch his breath while he looked at Papyrus in confusion. “w-what do I want?”

Papyrus chuckled darkly. “I’ll give you what you want…but you have to tell me what it is you desire.” He let go of Sans altogether, leaving him to sit on the bed and stare. His pelvis was glowing an intense blue, begging to be taken.

 

 

But Papyrus wanted him to say it was what he wanted.

He wanted to hear those words.

He wanted to make him beg.

 

"So, what do you want, Sans?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sans fidgeted on the mattress.

 

 

Why had he stopped? Why was he just looking at him?

 

 

Sans bit back a whine that threatened to escape. God, his pelvis hurt so much. Bright, blue magic practically flamed from his nether region, begging for release.

It hurt so horribly bad.

 

 

“So, what do you want, Sans?”

The Dark Papyrus fixed him with steely red eyes. His arms crossed over his chest. A wicked smile tugging a corner of his mouth.

 

 

Sans should have said, “let me go”, he should have said “go back to your timeline”, he should have told him to “shove off”.

He said none of these things.

The whine that choked him slipped free. He couldn’t keep going like this. There was no way he could live with the terrible blinding pain that this teasing had done to his heat. “i want…you to fuck me.” He whispered in defeat as he hung his head in shame.

He had never felt so humiliated.

 

“Hmm? I don’t think I heard you, Sans.”

Sans grimaced. He knew very well that the other skeleton had heard him. He smirked down at him, an evil look in his eye. Sans grit his teeth in anger. He would make sure he got the message across. “fuck. me.”

 

 

His anger fizzled out as strange appendages manifested from behind Papyrus. The Dark Papyrus laughed at his surely very surprised and very confused expression. The appendages shot forward, trying to grasp at him.

Sans squirmed on the mattress, not wanting the odd magic to touch him. But, of course, he had nowhere to go.

“Nyeh heh heh. Why are you acting so surprised? You said you wanted me to fuck you…”

Sans gasped as the appendages wrapped themselves about his femurs and humeri, keeping him under tight supervision.

“I’m just giving you what you want.”

With a wave of his hand, Sans was flipped with dizzying speed. He huffed as he was set into a somewhat uncomfortable position. His shoulder blades and neck supported him on the ground, while his hips and legs were left sticking up in the air. His shorts were all but shredded in the appendages mad rush to expose his pelvis. “what are you doing?” Sans asked as the other Papyrus sauntered over, that same irritating smirk stretching his mouth.

 

 

“I’m helping you with your heat, of course.”

Sans could only watch in both fear and excitement as the taller skeleton got on his knees and brought his face to the crook of Sans’ pelvis.

“ah!” He cried out loudly as Papyrus ran a burning hot tongue into his pelvic cavity. Sans arched into the tongue pleasuring him, not caring that the movement put a painful strain on his bound hands.

Papyrus kept his eyes trained on Sans as he lapped at the raw magic. Slowly, it began to settle into genitalia in accordance to the teasing. 

“What a lovely cunt you’ve made for me.” He rumbled approvingly, grinning down at the pussy Sans had formed.

Sans turned away from the other’s praise, completely humiliated by the way the other looked at him. However, his attention was brought back up when he felt Papyrus move away and pick himself off the ground.

 

 

Sans gulped when he caught sight of the other skeleton’s pelvis. Beneath the dark material of his pants, Sans could clearly make out a bright red glow.

The other skeleton rubbed at the glow with a heated sigh that made Sans’ soul ache.

He couldn’t take his eyes away as the other Papyrus began to unzip his pants...and then stopped.

Sans looked up to see an amused grin.

“So eager.” Papyrus laughed, though he sounded a bit breathy and his cheekbones were flushed. He chuckled to himself as he regarded him with a sidelong glance. Slowly, teasingly, he unzipped his fly and snaked a hand into his pants. Sans could only just see the beginnings of a bright red shaft in his hand as he began to bring himself out. Papyrus groaned deeply as the head snagged on the side of his pants. After a harder tug, it came bobbing free.

 

 

“fuck.” Sans breathed. Oh, god, this was too much. That was the most seductive thing he’d ever seen. His pussy quivered in sheer anticipation.

“Do you like my cock, whelp?” Papyrus huffed. He ran his hand along his length, letting Sans get a good long look at what was to come.

God, yes.

Sans could only groan in response. His heat was killing him. He wanted it so bad. He _needed_ it so bad. So unbelievingly bad. “please.” He whined, feeling the beginnings of tears prick at his sockets. This teasing was terribly cruel. He couldn’t take it anymore. “please, it hurts so much.”

 

 

Papyrus seemed a little surprised by his response, but his expression darkened at the sound of begging.

“Good boy.”

He positioned himself above Sans, his cock just barely touching his entrance.

Sans panted from even the smallest touch. Oh, he needed this so much. But the other Papyrus was an awful monster, and continued to tease. He ran his cock along the wet slit of his cunt, barely giving him any friction.

“P-Papyrus! please,” The tears in his sockets finally spilled over. He hurt so much his head was swimming. “please, Papyrus! please, fuck me! please!”

 

 

“Whatever you want.” He purred.

Sans’ body arched hard as the skeleton pushed himself inside. He was already so slick there was no need for build up.

And Sans didn’t want it anyways.

He wanted it rough, he wanted to be driven into the floor. He wanted to be turned to jelly for all he cared.

Papyrus was giving him exactly what he wanted. He grunted above him, tightly gripping his pelvis for support as he continued to slam his dick into him.

“oh…” Sans groaned hotly. “h-holy…fuck…”

It felt so good. So blissfully good. He was filled to the brim with the other’s burning cock. He swore he knew _exactly_ where to hit. Every thrust sent waves upon waves of pleasure right to his soul. Sans wasn’t sure how much more he could take. “ahn…”

 

 

Papyrus gave a breathy laugh. “You fucking love this, don’t you?”

Sans said nothing.

“Let’s see how much you love _this._ ”

Sans gasped as one of the red appendages appeared from behind Papyrus and shot forward to curl about his throat. Sans tried to yell, but it came out as nothing more than a rasp as his neck was gripped tightly.

He struggled with increasing panic, his arms tugging madly against his restraints, and his body flailing hard despite the appendages that held him. His mind was racing with the need to remove what was choking him.

 

 

His vision got fuzzy around the edges. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt an oddly comforting, buzzing warmth start to bloom behind his eyes. His struggling slowed, his mouth working at trying to bring in air, only to fail.

 

 

Just as he thought he was going to succumb to blackness, the magic about his throat released him.

 

 

Blinding pain shocked through his skull as he coughed and gasped for air.

Almost as soon as he caught his bearings, the pleasure of the moment came rushing back to hit him full force.

“hah!” He screamed weakly, still out of breath.

 

 

Papyrus pulled out.

Before Sans could look to see why, the appendages holding him captive shifted. His head spun as he was whirled around, his knees hitting the floor with a painful thud. A rough hand grasped at the hands bound behind his back, jerking his arms backwards. The other pushed his head down, making him bend forward. Sans barely had time to stop his head from spinning before Papyrus re-entered him.

Sans panted like a dog as he was fucked from behind, the other skeleton not letting up on his onslaught.

“Pap…” He moaned. He was so close.

He felt an aching strain in his soul, like a rubber band pulled too tight.

He groaned as an appendage wrapped about his throat once more, loose enough to allow him to draw breath, but still tight enough to make it difficult.

 

 

The conflicting feeling of panic and pleasure was too much.

It felt like his soul all but exploded in his chest as his spine arched and his body shook as he came.

 

 

The skeleton behind him swore under his breath and rode out Sans’ orgasm before Sans felt hot cum fill his pelvic cavity.

Papyrus thrust into him a few more times before he pulled himself out with a grunt. The hands holding him captive moved to his hips, their thumbs rubbing the overstimulated bones. Sans shivered and groaned.

“Hah, ah…nyeh heh.” Papyrus panted a tired laugh at his reaction.

 

 

Sans stiffened as he felt the body behind him press flush against his back.

A deep voice tickled at his cheek.

“Satisfied?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is UT Papyrus so hard to write for? Fuck.

Papyrus felt his soul beating frantically in his chest.

 

 

The feeling would have been scary if it wasn’t accompanied by the warmth he felt growing in his pelvis. “Ah, hah…nyeh heh…” An aroused bubble of mirth left him as he felt a shiver course through his bones as the not-his-Sans continued to palm the lower part of his pelvis.

 

 

“feel good?” Sans soothed with a smile, his phalanges gently scraping along the ridges and dipping into the valleys of his pelvis.

“Y-yes.” Papyrus sighed. It felt wonderful.

“heh. good…i’m glad…”

 

 

The tenderness to his voice made Papyrus refocus on him. He was blushing a deeper shade of red, his eyes at half-mast. Papyrus was a bit confused, though, as he saw that the other had his hand down his pants.

“Are you alright?”

“huh?” Sans blinked a couple of times before he frowned at him. “what? yeah, i’m fine. don’t be fucking worrying about me.” He gripped at his pelvic arch hard, making Papyrus wince.

“Owie! Th-that hurt, Sans.”

The other Sans’ brows hitched upwards, before a look of guilt made him look away. “ugh…sorry, boss. my hand slipped…”

Papyrus knew he was lying, but decided not to pursue it. “Why do you have your hand under your pants?”

Sans snorted out a laugh, “heh heh! ya had me fooled there for a bit, baby boy! but ya _are_ kinky aren’t ya? fuck, for a little bit there i thought…” His laugh died in his throat as he saw that Papyrus was genuine. “what? really? are ya kidding?”

 

 

Papyrus sniffed indignantly. “The Great Papyrus would not kid about such a matter! You appear to be in distress of some sort!”

Sans chuckled, “The Great Papyrus, huh? Sounds familiar. heh.” The hand in his shorts stopped moving. “so ya don’t know… i didn’t expect ya to be this, uh…innocent.”

Innocent? What did that mean, exactly?

He was about to question the other Sans, when he began to pull down his shorts.

 

 

The other Sans watched him with interest as he let him look at the red cock that sat nestled between his thighs.

“Wowie.” Papyrus turned his head to the side with a thoughtful squint. “It’s a bit…short.”

Sans bristled visibly, “what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”

Papyrus didn’t understand what he’d said to make him so upset. “Huh? I just meant that it’s shorter than mine.”

 

 

A long moment of silence passed before Sans howled with laughter. “heh heh heh! god! you really _are_ that innocent!”

Papyrus tried to make heads and tails of the situation, but it seemed like no matter how he tried he couldn’t seem to figure it out.

The Sans between his legs calmed, and a grin Papyrus could only describe as mischievous crossed his skull. “well, let’s compare, huh?”

 

 

The hand that had previously been attending to his pelvis moved away. Papyrus cocked his head as Sans summoned another of his weird magic noodles. It slithered forward and wrapped itself around his pelvic arch. It was hot, pleasantly so, and its movements were more satisfying than the hand ever was.

“Hmm…hah-ahn…Sans...” Papyrus felt his soul beat faster, his bones starting to feel very hot.

He gasped as he felt Sans crawl up into his lap. The other did not give him time to comprehend what it was he was doing before he felt his teeth clink to his. “Mmm…” Papyrus relaxed into the kiss. He had seen other monsters kiss before, though he had never thought he would get to do such things. He used to want to try it with Sans, _his_ Sans, but his brother had promptly turned down his offers.

What was so bad about this?

It felt wonderful as the other monster brushed their mouths together with clanking kisses.

Papyrus sighed happily. This was very nice.

 

A loud cry split the air from upstairs.

“P-Papyrus!”

“Sans-?” Papyrus broke from the kiss in alarm. That sounded like Sans yelling.

“heh, sounds like my bro’s giving him a real _great time_.”

Papyrus sat and listened, the sounds coming from upstairs were incredibly lewd. He gasped as he heard his brother scream, “please, please, Papyrus! please, fuck me! please!”

Papyrus swallowed hard. He felt his cheeks get hot from the noises. He had never even imagined Sans could make those sounds…

 

 

“bet ya wish you were the one making him scream, don’t ya?”

Papyrus shook himself from his daze, returning back to the Sans in front of him. He clacked his teeth in embarrassment as he cast his eyes away.

The other Sans grinned as if he knew something he didn’t. “ya wanna kiss him, don’t ya?”

Papyrus made to speak, but a hot wet appendage pressed inside his mouth as he opened it. He stiffened in alarm as he realized it was Sans' tongue. Sans moaned against his mouth, his tongue swiping inside of his mouth, teasing his own tongue into action. Papyrus complied and found that he liked it. He felt sloppy and his tongue was inexperienced, but the other Sans continued to make pleased sounds. Papyrus felt hands grasp his skull from either side, tilting his head to the side as the tongue in his mouth became fiercer.

He closed his eyes, and for a minute he let himself believe that this was his Sans. The thought filled his bones with an intense fire. The appendage that worked about his pelvis suddenly started to ache, it felt like it was in the way. Papyrus made a muffled sound of pain into the other Sans’ mouth.

 

 

Sans, having heard him, pulled back. He licked the spittle from his teeth, and laughed at the red-saliva that glistened on Papyrus’ face. “heh. you’re pretty good at that, Pap.”

Papyrus would have thanked him for the compliment, but he winced as he felt that same pain in his pelvis.

Sans looked down and laughed. “looks like you’re ready, baby boy.” He got down off his lap, choosing to go back to his original place between his legs.

Papyrus was going to ask him what he meant, when he felt the appendage on his pelvis finally release him. He groaned as he felt a great sense of release wash over him. He cast his eyes down and was surprised to see that his magic had formed between his legs. Papyrus blushed brightly. “S-Sans! Don’t look! I-I’m sorry!” He looked away from himself, so ashamed that someone else saw it. His Sans had told him it was called a “member” and that no one was allowed to see it, and no one should touch it. He said it was private.

So, he was mortified when the other Sans placed a hand on it.

 

 

“SANS!” He hollered at him, painfully embarrassed at this terrible situation. “Y-you’re not supposed to touch it!”

Sans smirked, but didn’t look up from the member. “says who?”

“Says Sans!” He quickly added, “My Sans.”

“well, _i’m_ Sans too. and _i_ say its ok.” He wrapped his hand about the orange shaft of magic, and began to move up and down its length.

 

 

Papyrus made a choking sound. “Hrk! Ah-ah!” He screwed his eyes shut, he didn’t know what to think. Sans had said that it was bad to touch it…but it felt good. This Sans said it was ok…but he wasn’t his Sans.

The other Sans did not stop his touching. “hmm, wow. you know, i think i get why you were confused earlier. your cock is huge, baby boy!”

Cock? Was that another name for it?

Papyrus opened his eyes again, he didn’t want to ignore this Sans, despite him doing something he was told was bad. “I-Is that good?”

Sans laughed, and grinned. “oh, baby boy, it’s fucking great.” He got on his knees suddenly, and before Papyrus could say a word, he put his mouth on the cock.

“Hah!” Papyrus couldn’t help the way his body reacted. His arms flexed in his restraints, his spine pushing his hips forward into the other’s mouth. His mind swam as he tried to comprehend the amazingly hot, wet feeling around his member. “Nyeh!”

He panted harshly, the feeling was incredible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

This guy was fucking huge.

 

 

Sans moaned around the generous cock in his mouth, the sounds its owner made were so goddamn hot, he thought he could probably get off just listening to him. He let the tip slip from his mouth with a wet pop, and then used both his hands to jerk him off.

“NYEH!” The other Papyrus screamed.

Goddamn this guy. Sans laughed to himself. His Papyrus would shit a brick if he saw this guy’s dick. He had to be at least two inches longer. Not to mention just how _thick_ he was too.

 

 

Sans wanted to fucking take this guy.

Taking a hand off his cock, he replaced it with his mouth, running his tongue up and down the underside. He grinned as another cry erupted from the “innocent” skeleton. His hand freed up for other uses, he snaked it into his pants and began to play with his pelvic cavity.

He was so turned on it took no time at all for a pussy to form around his fingers.

While he was enjoying toying with him, he really wanted to see how much of this guy he could handle. He released the erect member, shimmied out of his shorts, and climbed onto Papyrus’ lap. Fuck, this baby boy was so goddamn hot. He looked up at Sans with glassy eyes, his mouth ajar as he panted, a small trail of orange dribble on his chin.

Sans licked the mess off of him, and was shocked as the other turned and clanked him on the cheek.

“Thank you.”

Holy shit. Why the fuck was he so fucking cute?

“uh…you’re welcome?”

Sans tried to not let the other’s unexpected tenderness get to him. He reached in between his legs and grasped Papyrus’ cock. Papyrus gasped and shivered, his cock twitching hard in his hand. Sans smiled as he directed it to his dripping cunt.

“AH!” The hips beneath him bucked hard as he slid him in, and Sans nearly screamed as the long length shoved inside too harshly.

 

 

He gripped Papyrus’ shoulders tightly and grit his teeth until the other calmed.

“shit, Papyrus. ya nearly tore me the fuck in half!”

“Ah, mmn…S-Sans? I-I’m sorry, are you ok?”

No, but Sans wasn’t about to let him freak out. Not when things were starting to get good.

Sweat broke out on his forehead. Goddamn this guy was way bigger than he first judged. “just…just let me take things over, ok, baby boy?”

 

 

Papyrus nodded, worry plain on his face. He didn’t want to hurt him.

Sans began slowly, readjusting his magic to accompany the larger length and girth. Fuck! He swore that he could barely fit him into his _pelvic cavity._ He panted with the effort, but he managed to slide himself down to the hilt. The skeleton below him was a moaning mess, his eyes shut tight against the pleasure Sans was putting him through.

He began to move, making the larger skeleton scream from the hot, wet friction his cunt offered.

 

 

He swore he'd never felt so goddamn full in his entire fucking life. It felt fucking amazing. He moaned as he gripped Papyrus' collarbone, the feeling of being stretched was beyond anything he thought possible.

Sans had only just started to feel himself start to get close when he felt the cock inside him swell, and the other Papyrus whimpered. Not a second later, he felt hot seed spill inside him.

He scrunched his nasal ridge in annoyance. “what? seriously? ya couldn’t last any longer than _that_?”

 

 

Papyrus, a dizzy mess post-orgasm, looked at him blankly. “W-what?”

“ya fucking came already, asshole.” Sans grumbled.

The other Papyrus looked legitimately upset. “Oh! I-I’m sorry…I didn’t know…”

 

 

Sans sighed and rolled his eyes. This fucker really knew how to get to him. “well, if it was your first time…then whatever.” He lifted himself off of his cock, causing Papyrus to make a deliciously pained sound.

 

“i guess ya did ok, baby boy.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS INCOMING!

 

 

Sans groaned as the tentacles released their hold on him.

 

He would have fallen forward, but the hand that was still wrapped about his restrained arms kept him from becoming a pile of wasted mush on the floor. The belt through his bones pulled him back, and he blacked out for a good moment or two, fading in and out from tiredness and exertion. He was brought to lean against the other’s chest, the beat of his soul lulling him into a brief lapse. He heard the rustle of the belt being removed and cast aside. Felt the comfort of finally having his arms to himself once more.

There was the sound of the not-Papyrus growling, “Typical. You’re just like my brother, leaving your sheets a mess like this.”

His eyes blinked open dully as he recognized the feel of a blanket being drawn over him.

 

Confused, he looked up to see the other Papyrus, focused on wrapping him in his sheets, tucking him into his bed, though he was a bit rough about it. “what?” He mumbled, his throat sore from screaming.

Papyrus shushed him, and, satisfied with his work of tucking Sans in, he got up off the floor. “I’ll be going to get your Papyrus. He needs to watch over you.”

Sans blinked a few times, his words cutting through his fog. “w-wait, what?”

The other rolled his eyes and snapped at him, “I’m not babysitting you. Your Papyrus can handle it, I’m sure.” He zipped up his pants and replaced his belt, and Sans felt a sudden stab of anxiety. He didn’t want Papyrus to see him like this.

“stop, uh…Papyrus?”

The other acted like he didn’t hear him as he made his way to the door.

“wait, stop! he can’t see me like this! please!” Sans huddled into the blankets sheepishly as Papyrus cast him a questioning look. “he can’t see me like this…he wouldn’t understand…”

 

 

The other Papyrus huffed, and came back over to the mattress.

Sans stiffened as he laid down beside him in the bed and yanked him over to his chest. Sans shied away, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed at the other’s closeness. Long, slender arms wrapped about him, his body pressing against his own. He dared to look at him, and felt his soul freeze.

Blazing, red eyes stared through him. That same feeling of nakedness made Sans shift uncomfortably in his blankets.

“Why do you think he won’t understand?”

 

 

Sans blinked in surprise at the question. Why? Well, of course, Papyrus was too… Too…

“You think he’s too innocent for this?” The darker version of his brother cupped the side of his face, and brushed along his jaw, his chin, traced along his mouth.

Well, yeah, Papyrus was too innocent. Right?

“There’s a lot more to him than you think.” Sans felt his soul shiver at the way this Papyrus looked at him, at the small touches he placed upon his face. “He knows more than he leads you to believe.”

Sans narrowed his eyes in thought. That had sounded rather…strange of him to say. The other Papyrus had a faraway look to him, his caresses languid and distant.

He wasn’t just talking about his Papyrus, was he?

 

 

The other blinked himself back to the present and sighed. “There’s a lot more to you too, Sans.” He shifted his hand to rest it on Sans’ chest, lying just over his soul. “You’re stronger than you know. Don’t give up so easily on yourself.”

 

 

A sharp pain stung at his sockets at the words. In that moment, the other sounded so much like Papyrus, _his_ Papyrus, that it hurt. “you don’t understand.” His voice thick, he tried to turn away from him.

Claws dug into his jaw, and he was brought back to stare into the red eyes.

“Yes. I. Do.”

Sans searched him and shifted, attempting to pull his face out of his grip again. The other let him turn away from him, though he did not remove himself from his side. He couldn’t look at the darker version of his brother.

“He doesn’t remember everything. But he remembers enough.” Sans flinched as a hand trailed down his spine, the touch gentle and soothing the aches. “He wants to help you, you know. He might not act like it sometimes, but he worries about you.”

Sans shivered as the hand brushed over the bitemark upon his neck from earlier, examining it. “You’ve been through a lot. He knows this. However, when he tries to help, you shut him out every time. All you are doing is hurting the both of you.” His voice became rougher, more accusatory. “You’re not being strong. You’re not being a hero, a martyr, or a saint. You’re being a fucking idiot.”

He turned back over to face the dark Papyrus, confused.

Red eyes held the pinpricks of light in his sockets, unwavering in their judgement. “Get over yourself, asshole.”

 

 

The hand lighted on his shoulder and traced the outline of his form through the blankets. Sans did not fight it. The light touch helped bring him back down from his exhausted high, easing him into a more relaxed state.

“Because, he loves you.”

The other Papyrus chuckled, and clanked a kiss to his forehead. He wrapped a hand behind Sans’ skull, and brought him in close as he whispered, “He wants you, Sans.”

Sans laid there dumbfounded, eyes staring through the skeleton lying beside him. He barely even noticed when the other Papyrus removed himself from him and got up with a popping from his bones.

 

 

He was only brought back by the other calling out to him from the door. “Is your first aid in the kitchen?”

“first aid?” He blinked, his mind swirling from all that had happened in such a short period of time.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. “Your bite needs treated, dumbass. Now, the first aid?”

“yeah, the kitchen…”

 

 

The other Papyrus left without another word, leaving him to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, your Mettaton isn’t like this?” Papyrus questioned with surprise.

After their “activities”, they had both been pretty tired. Papyrus had settled on the couch, letting the other Sans lean against his shoulder as they mindlessly watched television.

Not-his-Sans balked, “tch! are ya kidding? where i’m from, Mettaton’s a four-armed, four-eyed freak. he’s a _huge_ star wannabe! heh heh…” He grinned toothily at the MTT show, enjoying Mettaton’s only recently revealed new form. “your Mettaton’s sexy as fuck!”

Sexy? Papyrus ignored the curse, mulling it over in his mind. He used to think Mettaton was quite the sexy rectangle… His cheeks flushed as his mind wandered back to earlier, the sounds that Sans had made from upstairs…

He really hadn’t known what sexy meant until then.

But, yes, now that he thought about it, Sans was definitely sexy! His lazy smile, confident slouch, his determination, and, yes, even his witty puns. They were all quite appealing. He enjoyed every moment he spent with Sans, every light embrace and every conversation. Sans was someone he felt deeply for. He was someone he loved truly and honestly. Yes, he was someone Papyrus could honestly say he found sexy.

He wondered if the other Papyrus felt the same way about this Sans. Papyrus turned to not-his-Sans. “Sans?”

“mmhmm?” The smaller skeleton replied distractedly, eyes glued on the screen.

“Does your Papyrus think you’re sexy?”

 

The other made a choked sound and whipped his head up to look at him.

Papyrus felt just as shocked as he looked. What had he said wrong?

 

 

“What are you two doing?”

 

 

Both skeletons looked up to see a taller, darker, meaner looking version of Papyrus standing at the top of the steps.

“Wowie!” Papyrus commented in surprise. The other him looked really cool!

And slightly scary!

 

 

Once downstairs, he came over to the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

Papyrus was quick to hop up and offer to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you, other me! I’m The Great- Oh, well, I suppose I don’t need to introduce myself!”

The other him eyed him up and down, looking unimpressed. He looked pointedly at his offered hand, and refused the invitation. “Interesting... Sans?”

Sans jumped off the couch and wrung his hands in front of him in nervousness. “y-yeah boss?”

“Did you even fuck him?”

 

Papyrus blushed brightly at hearing his own voice say such a terrible word! “Language, other me!”

The other Papyrus raised a brow at him. “So? Are you going to do something about it?”

Sans interjected with a nervous laugh, obviously trying to break up the tension, “hey! heh heh! would you look at that! i think i’m seeing _double_!”

“Shut up, you worthless piece of shit.” The other him cast a deadly glare at the smaller skeleton. "You're such a fucking disappointment. That joke was _atrocious_ and you fucking know it."

 

Papyrus gasped at what the other him said to this Sans. “H-hey! You shouldn’t say something like that to your brother!”

Sans elbowed him in the hip, hard enough to sting. “ _shut up you moron!_ ” He hissed up at him.

“No, I will not “shut up”!” He put his hands on his hips, and puffed out his chest. “You have no right to treat Sans like that! Your Sans…No, ANY Sans like that!”

The other Papyrus laughed. He slapped a hand to his knee, his laughter loud and full-hearty. “Nyeh heh heh! Oh my god! Are you serious?!” He smirked at him in mild amusement. “This world is even more pathetic than I thought. Look at you. You’re a big fucking pussy.”

 

Papyrus grabbed the other Sans and moved him to stand behind him, keeping a hand on his shoulder to give the small skeleton strength. He would not let anyone hurt Sans! Not even himself! His magic blazed to life in his hand. He would protect him! “You should be ashamed of yourself! I’m ashamed that you are me!”

 

“That makes two of us.” Not appearing the slightest bit deterred by Papyrus’ potential attack, the other’s smirk only widened. A dark glint fixed in his odd red gaze. “Do you even know how much more lv I have than you, cunt?”

The other Sans grasped at the back of his scarf. “Papyrus! listen to me! quit it! _he. will. kill. you._ ”

 

 

Gritting his teeth, Papyrus felt anger bubble inside his soul. “No! This is wrong! He does so much for you!”

The other Papyrus flinched at his words, his previous smirk appearing to break.

Still he pressed on, his words flowing forth directly from his soul. “He took care of you! He made sure you got food even when he was hungry! He always cares so much about how you feel, and he is always sacrificing himself for you! He works himself _to the bone_ so you can have a good life! A-and he’s always trying to make you laugh, and he wants you to be happy all the time even when he isn’t happy! E-even when he is hurting, he won’t tell you because he doesn’t want you to worry!”

Papyrus felt like his soul was bursting with his rage. He gave a final screaming cry of indignation to the horrible him.  

“YOU DON’T DESERVE SANS!”

 

 

The room was silent.

All that could be heard was Papyrus’ panting breaths, his anger fizzling out as he calmed.

The other him said nothing. His eyes cast off to look at something no one else could see, his scarred socket twitching.

The other Sans came out from behind Papyrus, focused on his brother as he stepped forward to meet him. “boss?”

“Pap?”

 

 

They all looked up to see Sans, this world’s Sans, his Sans, watching from the balcony, a blanket hanging loose about his shoulders.

His eyes were fixed on one person and one person alone, Papyrus.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit, Underfell Pap...

 

 

Sans shifted in his blankets, yawning lazily.

 

What a strange turn of events today had been. While not exactly something he’d want to do over the same exact way… He had to admit he felt alright.

Ok, better than alright.

When was the last time he’d actually relieved his heat? Sans had spent his first heat with Grillby, that he knew for certain. And, wow, had that been a mistake. Though, it was something they could both laugh and joke about now. Other than that time with Grillbz… He honestly couldn’t recall. He had pushed off the primal desire for ages, and over time it had only gotten worse and worse.

His soul had craved for one monster and one monster alone. Papyrus.

 

 

Sans felt his soul thump in his chest. He felt like he’d done something bad. His heat had been excruciatingly painful for him, yeah… And, well, he was a bit…neutral…to the fact that the other Papyrus had “helped” him with his heat…

It still felt a bit wrong to him.

He felt like he’d gone against Papyrus somehow.

 

 

Like he had cheated on him or something.

Sans laughed at his own idiocy. Heh heh! Cheated on Papyrus? When had they ever been a thing?

He winced at the pain in his chest, and rubbed his sternum to ease the ache. Papyrus wasn’t even his to cheat on. He sighed and snuggled further into his blankets. He didn’t care what the other Papyrus said. He wasn’t his brother. His brother would never force him as he had. His brother wouldn’t have been so rough and demanding.

 

Though, it was odd how similar he had seemed in that one, brief moment.

_You’re stronger than you know. Don’t give up so easily on yourself._

He could actually see Papyrus saying those words. A soft smile on his face, arms spread wide to embrace him.

 

 

Sans didn’t know enough about alternate universes to know if that Papyrus was really the same as his or not.

 

 

He did want to believe his words were true though.

He wanted Papyrus to love him as he said that he did. Guiltily, he also knew that he wanted him to want him as well. His soul pounded in his chest, both from ache and want. Sans wanted to hold him tight and kiss him deeply. He wanted to do unspeakable things with him, make him feel good in so many ways. He wanted to share his soul with him, and take in the wonderful warmth of his brother's soul. He wanted to show Papyrus how he made him feel.

God, he loved him so much it hurt.

 

But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

_All you are doing is hurting the both of you._

_Get over yourself, asshole._

The rude words the other Papyrus had spoken to him rang in his skull.

 

Though harsh and crude, the words were wise.

 

 

He shouldn’t, no, he _couldn’t_ keep going like this.

So many resets he’d spent dreaming of Papyrus. So many resets he had hoped and wished that they could be together. So many resets he’d felt his dust run through his fingers, wrought with the grief of not telling him. Pain from not telling him. Anger from not telling him.

He loved him.

Sans needed to talk to Papyrus. He needed to tell him. Now.

 

 

Sans got up out of the bed, still tangled in the sheets. He didn’t care. Before the next reset, before the next tragedy, before the next thought, he had to tell Papyrus.

Soul blazing in his chest, he made to call out over the banister when the scene before him made him stop.

Three skeletons stood below. Papyrus guarding the smaller of them, which he assumed was his other self. The other Papyrus stood with his arms crossed over his chest, standing tall and unafraid.

Was that…magic in his Papyrus’ hand?! Was Papyrus planning on fighting?! Oh, heck no!

Sans’ eye lit aflame with his blue magic. He felt the presence of his blasters, waiting to be summoned forth. The other Papyrus might have helped with his heat, but he would be damned if he let him hurt his bro-

 

“No! This is wrong! He does so much for you!”

The other Papyrus visibly flinched, and Sans blinked in surprise at the force in his brother’s voice. The normally happy-go-lucky skeleton spoke sternly and truly, his soul a bright patch of sunlight within his chest.

“He took care of you! He made sure you got food even when he was hungry! He always cares so much about how you feel, and he is always sacrificing himself for you! He works himself _to the bone_ so you can have a good life!”

Was he… Was he talking about…him? His soul twisted in his chest at his words, never having heard Papyrus say such things before.

 

“A-and he’s always trying to make you laugh, and he wants you to be happy all the time even when he isn’t happy! E-even when he is hurting, he won’t tell you because he doesn’t want you to worry!”

Sans choked on his own breath, a sob scratching at his throat. “Pap…” He croaked, his voice still strained and quiet from earlier. He didn’t know Papyrus felt that way. He didn’t know that he noticed, or cared to notice.

 

“YOU DON’T DESERVE SANS!”

No, Pap. No. A bony hand rested on the balcony for support. The magic in his socket dissipated, the blasters recessed into the shadows of his mind.

Pap didn’t really feel that way…did he?

It was Sans who didn’t deserve Papyrus.

 

Papyrus was always so happy, and always looked on the bright side of life. He worked hard and he did his absolute very best in anything and everything. He put so much effort into getting Sans involved. He nagged him to be better, and when Sans was down he picked him up. He didn’t complain about Sans. In fact, he never really complained about anything. But Sans knew he should be upset with him. Sans did nothing but hold Papyrus back from being as good as he could.

Tears threatened to break free from his socket.

He didn’t deserve Papyrus.

How… How could Papyrus ever feel like he didn’t deserve him? He deserved so much better than Sans!

 

 

Now that things were quiet, he spoke up, gaining the attention of the others.

“Pap?”

“boss?”

The two Sanses spoke in unison, their concern for their brothers mirrored in their expressions.

Despite the spans between their universes, they were similar in more ways than one.

 

 

Papyrus’ eyes went wide as he saw Sans standing there, watching.

“Sans!” A huge smile broke across his skull, and he bounded to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Before Sans had time to think, he was wrapped up in his arms. “I was worried about you, brother!”

Sans gripped him tight, sighing into his shoulder. Heh, no matter what, Papyrus always thought of him first.

 

The taller skeleton pulled away his sockets full of adoration and happiness. That is, until something odd caught his eye.

“what’s wrong, bro-“ He was cut short as a gloved hand cupped his cheek and tilted his head to the side.

Sans clenched his eyes shut as fingers brushed against the bite mark on his neck.

He felt like garbage.

“Pap…i’m sorry…” Taking a breath, he opened his eyes, and was surprised by what he saw.

 

 

Was…was Papyrus _angry_?

 

“The other me did this to you?” He questioned, his voice much lower, much more serious than he’d ever thought possible from the young skeleton.

It sounded a lot like the other Papyrus.

 

Sans shivered under the look, searching his brother. Unsure how to take this sudden change, he swallowed and answered, “yes.”

A thumb brushed over the mark, sockets fixed on the spot. “He…he gave you a, uh… Ah-hem…he gave you a-a…great time, Sans?”

God, he felt so guilty. Papyrus smiled at him, though it did not reach his eyes. He was really upset about this, wasn’t he?

“Pap, i…i’m sorry…”

 

Papyrus blinked and brought his gaze back to his sockets. His hand trailed to grip at his chin, and Sans was suddenly aware of how close their skulls were to one another.

His sockets fell to look at Papyrus’ teeth, his breath hot against his face. “Pap,” He swallowed. “Pap, i’m so sorry-“

Teeth clinked against his own.

Taken aback, he stiffened, but soon relaxed into the kiss with a groan. His soul shivered as his brother answered him back with a sound of his own.

“Sans?” He breathed against him as they parted.

“yeah?”

“I-I’m sorry…too.”

 

Sans pulled back, his eyes wide and searching. What? Wait he hadn’t really…?

From the blush on his cheekbones, Sans knew. He smiled gently for his brother. He had no right to be mad at him, when he himself had done the same thing.

 

 

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

They both turned, surprised to see their "guests" standing at the top of the stairs.

“Just fuck already.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sans stepped out from behind the other Papyrus.

 

 

Papyrus looked…guilty?

“boss?”

“Pap?”

 

The other him had called down to them, but he hardly cared. To most, Papyrus’ reaction would have been easy to miss… But the small flinch from the other’s words, the slight twitch of his scarred eye… Wow, he was really fucking upset.

 

Why had what the other Papyrus said made him get so worked up?

 

He made forward to try and…well, he didn’t know. Hug him?

Pfft! Yeah, ok. Yeah, no, he was not going to hug him, but he wanted to…he didn’t know, do something?

 

The other Papyrus cried out in his too-happy voice, “Sans!” and raced to the stairs, no doubt going to scoop his brother up into a massive, gushy hug.

 

 

That just left him and boss.

Sans stopped in his tracks, halted by the blazing intensity of his brother’s gaze.

He mumbled something, and Sans strained to hear it. “uh, what boss?”

 

Papyrus loosed a growling sigh and pinched his nasal ridge.

Was he fucking blushing? Sans had never seen boss like this. It made him nervous. What the fuck? Why had such idiotic ramblings from a pussy-ass skeleton gotten to him?

Papyrus wasn’t as bad as the other version of himself had made him seem.

Fuck, Sans was the one that was an asshole! He drank, he lazed around, he got in the way, and he was always needing to be rescued from some bullshit. And while Papyrus was busy most of the time with the Royal Guard, he always found time to spend with Sans. Mostly helping him indulge in some of his…freakier needs.

He sighed, trying to piece his brother’s feelings apart. Papyrus had to know that he didn’t think bad of him, right? Well, he was a jerk, and yeah he definitely could do with some anger management courses, but…

Honestly, without Papyrus, Sans would be dead. 

 

 

Grunting, Papyrus huffed and straightened himself. “Brother,”

What? Brother? No “whelp”, or “runt”, or “worthless trash heap”?

Woah, what the fuck was going-

“Come here.”

 

Sans jumped to do as he was told, inching closer to Papyrus, not entirely certain of his intentions.

His brother sighed and rolled his eyes. “Closer, you moron.”

He stood before him, looking up at his scowling, scarred skull. He was intimidating on the best of days, and Sans wrung his hands in front of him, a bit nervous about this new development.

 

To his surprise, Papyrus leaned down and clanked a kiss to his forehead.

His soul felt like it was likely to break from his ribcage. “b-boss?”

“Shut up.” A hand gripped him beneath his chin, and he gasped as his brother’s teeth met his own.

Now, they had kissed before. It wasn’t new. But…the way in which he did it… Soft, and dare he fucking say…affectionate…it was definitely new.

 

 

Breaking away, Papyrus turned from him, acting as if nothing had happened. “Let’s go see what the pussies are up to.”

“s-sure, boss!” Sans trailed after him as he went to the stairs, his soul light in his chest and his excitement plain on his skull.

 

 

Heh, thanks, other Pap!

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, life has been stupid lately. With my rather extensive vocabulary, that is literally the best word I have for it...stupid.  
> So, here's two chapters to try and make up for my absence!

 

 

Papyrus frowned at the other him watching them from down the hall. 

He gripped Sans tighter, an odd feeling of jealousy sparking in his soul. His soul churned behind his ribs, remembering the sounds that Sans had made earlier. They had been so wonderful and pleasant and sexy…and the other him was the one to cause Sans to make them.

The bite mark on Sans’ neck… Was that what Sans wanted? Was that how he got Sans to react in such a way? Biting him?

 

 

While he wanted to ask the other him about his secrets in regards to Sans, he simply could not associate himself with such a ruffian! Being so mean to his Sans as he had! He wanted nothing to do with someone so-

The other Sans peeked out from behind the other Papyrus, smiling wide and waving at him…and…then he gave him a thumbs-up?

What? Was he not upset?

Blinking in confusion he spoke, “Other Sans, are you alright?”

The other Papyrus cast a glance down at Sans, to which the smaller skeleton quickly wiped his previous happy expression away. He shrugged up at the other skeleton’s raised brow. The other Sans curled a finger at the taller skeleton, making him bend down to his level. He whispered something to the other Papyrus, something he couldn’t make out.

The darker him chuckled at whatever it was Sans had said, and smiled cruelly at Papyrus, an unreadable glint to his eye.

“heh heh. i told ya not to worry about me, Pap.” Sans, sweaty again, grinned wide as he nodded at the other him. “so, ya gonna fuck him, or what, baby boy?”

 

 

Sans, his Sans, gripped Papyrus tighter as he choked from the off-handedly lewd statement.

Papyrus, on the other hand, was not too put off by the statement. The only thing that bothered him was the other’s crude vernacular. “Well, I don’t know...” He blushed, feeling that same churn of jealousy in his chest. “Only if Sans wants to. I know I’m not like…well, other me.”

 

The other him stiffened in shock, a mirrored blush crossing his own cheekbones. “W-what?”

 

Another choking sound escaped Sans as he pulled out of his embrace to look at him. “P-Pap! w-what?!”

 

“Well,” Papyrus began, looking pointedly at Sans’ neck. “I’m not like him, and you sounded like you really enjoyed…that.”

Sans’ face was awash with blue, his sockets devoid of light. “Pap. please, don’t talk about stuff like that.”

“Why not?” He felt really inadequate all of a sudden. When he had tried doing intimate things with the other Sans he told him that he had not “lasted very long”. He still wasn’t sure how to do these things, and he wanted do them right for Sans.

It was not befitting of The Great Papyrus to not please his partner!

Doubly so if that partner was Sans.

 

 

The other Sans laughed, “heh heh, we could help ya out, baby boy. couldn’t we, boss?”

The two skeletons grinned at each other, and laughed.

 

His Sans broke from his previous mute state, blue magic blazing to life in his socket. “what?! what the hell is wrong with you freaks-!“

Papyrus gasped as a red magic noodle wrapped itself around Sans’ mouth, silencing him. “Huh? Hey!” He turned to the two doppelgangers. “Why did you do that?”

 

The other Papyrus stalked forward, not taking his eyes off Sans as he spoke. “Sans seemed to like it when I gagged him. So, I thought I’d help you out.”

 

Oh… That made sense!

Sans squirmed in his arms, looking anything but pleased, though. “But he looks mad…” He brought Sans to look at him. “Sans, you’re ok, right?”

Sans seemed to calm at his brother’s worried tone. He looked at the other Papyrus, holding his red stare before he turned back to him. He nodded his head at Papyrus, the blush on his skull growing.

“You see? You’ll be fine.” The other Papyrus smiled and swept Sans up in his arms, effectively tangling him in the sheet about the smaller skeleton in the process.

“What are you-?” He began, but the other Sans was quick to jump in.

 

“don’t worry about it, baby boy. he knows what he’s doin’.”

 

The other Sans winked at him, and Papyrus felt both embarrassed and…oddly, jealous again. The other him knew what he was doing… He pushed the feeling aside, and turned his attention back to Sans after seeing that he looked nervous. Papyrus tried to soothe him. “Don’t worry, brother! Nyeh heh....I'm nervous too!” He gave him a kind smile, feeling his cheekbones burn all the brighter at his brother's surprised expression and embarrassed look.

 

He couldn't let his nerves get to him though! This was something that he really wanted to do with Sans, and he wanted to do it right. Trailing after the other him, he followed him into his bedroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oh god, this was terrible.

 

Sans struggled in the sheet, growling at the monster that held him captive. The other Papyrus looked down at him out of the corner of his eye, and flashed him a half-grin.

Why couldn’t the other two just mind their own business?

 

The other Papyrus led them to Papyrus’ room, and Sans gulped at how real this had all suddenly gotten.

Oh, dear lord, he was really going to do this with Papyrus? Like this?

 

He didn’t want it to be like this. He had thought it would be something special.

Heh heh, as if he thought this was ever actually going to happen. As much as he wanted to do sick things with Papyrus, he never wanted to.

He…He loved Pap. He didn’t want to ruin him. He didn't want him to feel like he needed to prove himself like this. Sans loved him no matter what. He would always love him. He loved him too much to hurt him in such a way. 

Sans shifted and huddled into the other Papyrus, giving up and wishing this day would just end.

Tears pricked at his sockets.

This was terrible.

 

The arms around him squeezed, and he looked up to see red eyes, regarding him with their cold gaze. "Hmm...change of plans, Sans."

The other him piped up, "what?! what do ya mean?!"

 

 

Ignoring his brother, the other Papyrus called over his shoulder, “Papyrus.” The other Papyrus' mouth stretched into a lop-sided smirk, a secret smile that only Sans could see from this angle.

 

What was he planning?

 

The dark skeleton motioned Papyrus over with a jerk of his chin. He came over and once close, the other Papyrus handed him off.

 

Papyrus took Sans in his arms, and gave him a comforting smile, but Sans couldn’t look at Papyrus. He turned away quickly, his cheekbones burning with enough warmth he thought for certain they’d light aflame.

 

"You know what would make Sans happy?" 

 

Papyrus, of course, jumped at the opportunity to appeal to his older brother. "Huh? What's that?"

 

 

 

 

He looked up as Papyrus began to move. Papyrus was guided along by his duplicate, and they were brought to Papyrus' closet. Sans shot the other Papyrus a questioning look when he caught his eye, but the other ignored him. "You ever played seven minutes in heaven?"

 

Behind them, the other Sans busted out laughing before his brother halted his giggles with a deadly glare.

 

Papyrus gave a nervous chuckle, clearly confused about what was going on. "Uhm...no, I haven't."

 

 

"Oh, good!" The other Papyrus opened the closet door and shoved them inside.

 

Papyrus stumbled in, nearly dropping Sans. He whipped around, sockets wide with shock. "H-hey! What-?"

 

The door slammed shut, leaving them in darkness. A gruff voice from behind the door spoke, "This is how you play, Papyrus. You're both in heaven.” The other chuckled, his smirk evident in his voice, “Nyeh heh, use your time wisely."

 

 

"b-boss, are we going to play too?"

 

Sans felt vomit rise in his throat. Oh hell no they weren't-

 

"Heaven wouldn't suit you, slut."

 

A choked moan made the arms that held him stiffen.

 

"But I'll fuck the hell out of you."

 

 

 

Sans blushed furiously at the sounds that came from behind the door. Oh, god. They _were_.

 

He and Papyrus listened to the sounds behind the door. His soul began to glow in his chest, reacting to the erotic noises without his discretion.

Blue light lit a small corner of the closet, and he didn't dare look at Papyrus. He was far too embarrassed by his body's betrayal.

 

"Sans."

 

He ignored Papyrus, wishing he was anywhere but here. Papyrus was too good for this. Sans had never wanted a restart so badly in his life. He just wanted this day to be over, and he wanted Papyrus to forget. Forget seeing his older brother gagged and aroused. What had he been thinking earlier? These feelings were sick.

 

"Sans, look at me." 

 

When he would not look at him, he felt a hand grasp at his skull and pull him to face him.

 

 

 

Sans felt his soul beat hard in his chest, his light growing brighter, nearly rivaling the shine from his brother's.

 

"Sans, I-I..." Papyrus looked away, losing his nerve momentarily before he gained his resolve. "Sans! I want to kiss you!"

 

Of course, Sans could say nothing, the tentacle about his mouth keeping him mute.

 

"I-I love you, Sans...and I want to do... _those_...types of things with you." He looked to the closet door pointedly, beyond which moans and groans split the air. "I heard you earlier, Sans."

 

He clenched his eyes shut. So angry at the other skeletons for corrupting Papyrus, making him think these things, making him think this was ok. It was not ok! It was not ok for him to feel this way! 

 

It wasn't ok for Sans to want this.

 

 

His eyes flashed open as he felt Papyrus lean forward, pressing them against the wall. "Sans,"

The smaller skeleton shivered at his voice, never having heard Papyrus speak so husky and deep. "I want you to make those sounds for me."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Papyrus buried his skull in the crook of Sans' neck. He took in his smell and sighed. Nuzzling against him, he felt a shock of anger when he saw the bitemark on his neck.

 

It felt almost like it was mocking him, as silly as that sounded. It just reminded him that he had never been able to make Sans feel good like that. Never been able to hear him pant and cry out in such beautiful ways.

 

 

He shifted Sans in his arms, letting his hips hold him against his own, as Papyrus pinned him to the wall.

 

The sheet still entangled the skeleton, though hints of bone peeked through. Papyrus, emboldened by the bite upon his brother's neck, brought his hand up to rest on Sans' chest.

 

 

Papyrus’ cheekbones flared with warmth as he heard Sans gasp. The soul beneath his hand fluttered with excitement, he could feel it's thrum even through his gloves. He wanted to feel it fully.

Brining his hand back to his face, he bit down on his glove and yanked it off to let it fall to the floor.

Returning to his brother's chest, he sighed as he felt magic lightly grasp at his naked phalanges. Blue light shone from within Sans' ribcage, his soul so very bright and lovely.

 

Papyrus ran his fingers across his ribs, toying with the bones, feeling the other's magic beat and tug at his own.

 

 

"mmnph..." 

Papyrus stopped when he heard the low sound. He craned his head up to look at Sans, and felt his soul rise in his chest.

 

Awash with a beautiful cobalt blush, Sans watched him groggily, his eyes at half-mast. He looked so relaxed and peaceful, the only thing out of place was the red magic around his mouth.

 

Papyrus grabbed hold of the tendril, and gave it an experimental tug.

 

 

To his surprise, the magic vanished with a puff.

Papyrus trailed his hand up his sternum, to his collarbone- 

"ah, w-wait..." Sans groaned and made to speak, but Papyrus did not allow him. He brought their teeth together, cupping his skull in his hand.

 

 

The other Sans said he was a good kisser, right?

 

He hoped that was true, but at the same time he didn't care. 

 

Papyrus kissed Sans, his soul felt fit to burst at the mere touch of their skulls. A deep rumble reverberated from his chest, his body wanting more. 

Sans pushed lightly against him, not quite rejecting him, but not exactly complying.

 

With a groan, Papyrus licked at his teeth, trying to do as he had with the other Sans. It had felt so good, and he wanted this with Sans more than anything. He wanted to taste him, to take in his sounds. 

 

 

Sans pushed harder. He growled against his teeth, and turned away from Papyrus’ advance.

 

 

 

Papyrus pulled back, confused and worried. "I-I'm sorry, Sans! Was I not good?”

 

Sans raised a single finger in a "wait" gesture, before he pinched his brow and took a steadying breath. 

 

Before his eyes, Sans' soul calmed, his brilliant light dimming.

 

Papyrus panicked. This was so different than what had happened with the other Sans! He thought his Sans would like this! "Sans, I-I'm sorry...I just wanted to make you feel good."

 

Sans looked back up at him, a nervous grin stretching his skull. "heh. listen, Pap...i don't want you to do this for me."

 

His soul fell in his chest. Pain wrenched in his ribcage at his brother's disapproval. He knew he wasn’t the best at these things. There was only so much a dating guide could tell you, and he’d only done this once before… Not to mention, he hadn’t done so well his first time around. But he thought he’d at least gotten the first part done right! Apparently he was wrong. "W-was I...that bad?"

 

Blue light flared momentarily in Sans' chest before it died once more. "n-no...gah! that's not the point!" He sighed. "Pap, i-i..."

 

He shook in Papyrus' arms, unable to look at him. "Sans, what's wrong? Please, tell me." Gripping his chin, he brought those tired, haunted sockets up to look at him. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

 

Gritting his teeth, the pricks of light in Sans' sockets fizzled out. "Pap. i need to know...do you love me?"

 

Papyrus reached down to grasp Sans’ smaller hands in his larger one. "Yes! I love you, Sans! I love you so much!" He beamed at him, the orange light of his soul a warm light that lit the small space.

 

 

At first, Sans seemed to brighten along with Papyrus’ soul, his eyes training on his chest and the soul that shone within. Then, he cast his eyes away, his shame evident in the bright spotlight. “you don't love me like i love you, though." He tore his hands from his, looking disgusted with himself. "i want you. i want you bad, Pap."

 

Papyrus flinched as Sans laid his hands upon his armor, his soul reacting to the closeness. It beat hard, and Sans recoiled from it.

 

"it's sick how i feel. i know it." With a steadying sigh, he softened. "i know you don’t know any better.”

 

“Yes, I do-“

 

“no, you don’t!” Sans roared, his left socket flaring with blue magic. “you think you do, but that’s just cause of _them_.” He hissed, looking pointedly at the door.

 

Papyrus flinched from the venom in his voice, at the rage he felt course through his brother’s bones. Sans could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. It wasn’t something Papyrus liked to see, and he knew it wasn’t in his nature. “Sans…” He grabbed hold of Sans' hands once more, giving them a gentle squeeze of comfort.

 

The magic died away as he saw Papyrus’ concern. He sunk against the wall, guilt flashing in his sockets. “Pap, i’m sorry…i just...i don't want you to think you need to do anything for me in order for me to love you. i love you no matter what and I don’t want you to think anything different.” Unable to hold his gaze, Sans instead focused on their clasped hands with a small smile. "i don’t want to hurt you. i love you too much, Pap…i don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Papyrus felt tears prick at his sockets. "Sans?"

 

The small skeleton looked back up, tears of his own lining his sockets. “y-yeah, Pap?” He choked.

 

Papyrus leaned in close to Sans, and gave him a cautious, tender clank. Breaking away, he couldn't help but dip back in for another kiss, and then another. He peppered his skull with sweet clanks, not wanting to leave an inch untouched.

 

The hands in his own clenched, a quiet noise sneaking past his brother's teeth as he sighed. "Pap...please...i’m sorry. don’t…"

 

Papyrus stopped his clanking. He whispered against his skull. "What if I want to do these things with you?"

 

 

 

Sans reared back so hard he smacked the back of his skull against the wall. He hissed, tearing his hands from his grasp to clutch at his head. Before Papyrus could utter a word, Sans was quick to recover. “w-what?”

 

He smiled warmly down at his brother, and reached up to rub at the sore spot on his skull. “I just said I wanted to do this with you.” To make his point, he clanked his forehead, and lingered there a moment to laugh against his skull. “Nyeh heh, don’t hit your head again, ok?”

 

When Sans said nothing, he withdrew, concern knitting his brow.

 

 

Papyrus’ soul fluttered as Sans regarded him, his blue soul growing bright in his chest, the light mingling with his own. He stiffened when hands wrapped about his skull and brought him down into a kiss.

He melted into it, a groan whispering from his mouth as Sans kissed him. It was everything that he’d ever dreamed of and more. His soul gently tugging on his own, mouth working at his own, tiny gasps and breaths breaking from either skeleton as their bodies meshed.

 

Sans broke away with a gasp. He held Papyrus’ skull between his hands, a thumb gently tracing the outline of his cheekbone. “i love you, Pap.”

 

Papyrus leaned into the touch, giving him a smile. “I love you too, Sans.”

 

When Sans smiled back, Papyrus felt his soul soar.

He had never seen Sans so happy.

 

 

The smaller skeleton flicked his eyes to the closet door, regarding it a moment before he spoke, "heh heh. let's get out of the closet, huh?"

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, first-time, vanilla sex takes SO GODDAMN LONG to write.
> 
> Enjoy the awkwardness!

 

 

With that red magic gone, he could get them out of here. After a snap of his fingers, the space around them shifted. Magic drained from his bones as he teleported the both of them.

In mere fractions of a second, they were in Sans' room. The darkness outside had grown yet darker, his messy room less noticeable due to the gloom.

 

Papyrus nearly fell forward at the loss of the closet wall, and cried out in shock as he pulled Sans' unsupported weight to his chest. "SANS! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THAT WITH BOTH OF US!" He bellowed, anger plain on his skull, but worry in his sockets.

 

 

 

Sans huffed from the drain on his soul, but smiled at Pap with a reassuring wink. "i'll be ok, Pap." 

 

Papyrus frowned at him, before he sighed in defeat and looked about their surroundings. His cheekbones blushed when his sockets came to rest on Sans' mattress in the corner. 

 

Sans stiffened in his arms, feeling nervous.

 

 

Wanting to do something like this with someone was very different than actually doing it.

 

 

He looked up at Papyrus, trying to read him. Maybe he didn't want this after all? After this had become so real?

Now that they weren't in the heat of the moment, maybe he changed his mind.

"Pap."

 

His younger brother jolted at the sound of his voice, holding his gaze with his own, nervous one. "Y-yes, Sans?"

 

"do you still want to do this?" When his brother blinked blankly at him, he tried to make sure he understood him. "you can change your mind at any time, Pap..."

 

"Of course I still want to do this!" As if challenged, Papyrus huffed and swelled out his chest. "I made up my mind and I'm sticking with it! No matter how n-nervous I might be!" With that final utterance, he clanked their skulls together. He kissed him a bit roughly, the action odd for Papyrus. Their teeth ground against each other, their skulls rasping.

 

 

 

Well, that solved that.

Sans wrapped his arms about his shoulders, pulling them closer. 

 

Papyrus groaned, a growling sound that was unlike anything he'd ever heard from the skeleton. 

 

His soul pounded against his ribs, blue light shining off Papyrus' armor. A wet appendage licked at his teeth, and this time, Sans complied. He groaned as he tasted Papyrus, felt his tongue slide against his own. 

 

The arms around him gripped him tight, phalanges digging into his bones.

 

 

He didn't know how they got there, but somehow they wound up on the mattress, Papyrus pressing close. They twined about each other as their mouths warred. Hands that were once nervous, now vigorous in their need to explore, wanting to touch here, now there. Sans wanted to take all of Papyrus' body in, he just wanted to feel every part of him, leave nothing untouched. 

He panted hard as they broke apart, dizzy from lack of air. 

 

 

Papyrus recovered fast, a whining growl leaving his teeth as he buried his skull into the crook of his throat. He kissed and licked there, drawn by the tremendous beating of his magic.

 

Sans groaned at the mouth that worked at his vertebrae, tender and careful, despite its fevered excitement. It felt so good, just having Papyrus close. His armor rubbing against his ribs, his soul pounding inches from his own, his hands everywhere on him. God, he felt so good he could just cry.

 

He gasped when he felt Papyrus nip lightly at his neck. 

 

 

Papyrus pulled away instantly, causing Sans to fall back onto the mattress in a dazed heap.

 

"Sans! I'm sorry! Did I bite you too hard?!"

 

Sans blinked and laughed breathily, "what? heh heh, no, i'm fine! you didn't hurt me at all."

 

Papyrus looked to the side, his hands retracting to fidget in front of him. Like he always did when he was very nervous. "S-so, I should bite harder?"

 

Cocking his head to the side, he reached up to grasp his hands. "what are you talking about? what's wrong, Pap?"

 

"Sans...I-I...I just can't bite you!" Sighing in defeat, he went on, "I know that's what you like, but, alas, I'm not able to do this for you." Papyrus slumped, his sockets full of shame. 

 

Oh, god, the whole thing was just so...Papyrus.

From him trying to bite him like the other Papyrus (and failing in such an adorable way), to his rather dramatic confession...heh heh, it made him smile. He smiled until it hurt, a tickling sensation bubbled up in his soul. A mirth like he hadn't felt in years boiled over and Sans laughed. He howled with laughter, he laughed so hard his ribs ached. "heh heh heh! oh my god! Papyrus!"

 

 

"Why are you laughing?" Papyrus first asked, concerned, before he frowned at his continued laughter. "SANS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAUGHING!" He seemed to shrink down after his outburst, fingers tapping with his nerves. "I'm not good enough for you, Sans."

 

 

 

Sans' laughter died on his tongue. Upon hearing those words he felt a misplaced sense of anger. How dare Papyrus think of himself like that?! It was unfathomable to the smaller skeleton.

Yet, Papyrus looked hurt all the same. 

Determined, he shifted himself. He placed his hands onto Papyrus’ chest, and leaned his full weight into him. Startled by Sans’ change in behavior, Papyrus fell back onto the mattress. His cheekbones still a bit sore from smiling, Sans couldn’t help but grin down at his brother. “you’re more than good enough for me, Pap.” He kissed him, and shivered as he felt arms wrap around his back. Pulling back, a throaty chuckle left him. “hm hm, you’re the best, Pap.”

 

Papyrus blushed brightly, his cheeks alight with a sun-kissed glow. And though his armor blocked most of his light, Sans could see his soul’s essence just peeking through.

He wanted to see more of him. He wanted to take in his lovely light, to see his soul so raw and open.

 

Gently, he tugged at the bottom of his armor, and gave him a questioning look.

 

“I-Its ok, Sans.” Papyrus gave a lop-sided, nervous grin. “Here, let me help!’

Together they undid his clasps, and Papyrus grabbed the bottom of his armor, tugging it up and over his head as Sans helped him take it off. Once the armor came off it was like a shade had been lifted. Papyrus’ bright soul shone through his ribs like a little sun, and it felt just as warm and lively. Sans couldn’t help himself. As soon as the armor was gone, his phalanges were upon him.

 

He traced his ribs, taking in every curve, every little bump and tiny crack. A breath sighed through his teeth, the soul beneath his tender touches releasing soothing waves of magic. It seemed to course through Papyrus’ bones, beating with a vigor Sans had never known.

“Sans…” Papyrus moaned, his hands fidgeting with the mattress in his dazed state. He moaned again as Sans ran his fingers down his sternum, taking his time, drinking in Papyrus and all he had to offer him.

Sans had wanted this for so long. To make Papyrus feel so wonderful, his gorgeous body and soul wracked with pleasure… He sighed, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Their teeth clanked together, and Sans was surprised as Papyrus all but latched on to him.

 

 

His arms pulled him down, deepening their kiss. His tongue invaded his mouth with aggressively fast movements, his breath a growling gasp.

Sans gasped when Papyrus suddenly flipped them, rolling them to the side…and off the mattress.

 

Neither one took notice to their new placement, only focused on the other skeleton in their embrace.

 

Papyrus broke away to look at him, and Sans felt his soul flutter in his chest.

 

His brother watched him with an odd sort of hunger upon his skull. Orange magic trailed from his socket, his magic flaring to life with his focus. “Nyeh heh, I want to make you feel good first.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Papyrus felt that strain in his bones, that hotness in his pelvis.

 

As Sans kissed him in such an amazing way, he knew that if they kept going he might not “last long”. The Great Papyrus would not let a partner go unfulfilled again! Growling with determination, he flipped them over.

Sans gasped and flinched as they fell off the mattress, but Papyrus held him close, and kept him safe.

 

Wowie…

His soul beat hard. His bones rattled. His very breath seemed to shake as he looked at - the certainly confused - Sans.

He…he looked so…good…

Lying beneath him like this, his skull a sweaty, blushing mess.

Nyeh heh…he really hadn’t known what sexy looked like until now, had he? Oh, this certainly was what sexy looked like: bright and blue and full of hopeful, careful happiness.

Magic spiked along his spine, shooting up into his skull. He groaned quietly, feeling a great surge of power wrack through him. He wanted nothing more than to make Sans yell and scream as he had earlier. He wanted him to make those sounds for him and him alone. He wanted to see him relaxed and dazed, to see him peaceful and full of love.

He wanted it more than he wanted to feel good himself.

 

“Nyeh heh, I want to make you feel good first.”

 

 

Taking a bit of liberty, he grabbed the sheet still tangled around his brother and began to unwrap him. It was a bit exciting! Like unwrapping a lovely present! He giggled under his breath as he struggled to free Sans’ torso from the sheets. How on earth had they gotten so knotted? They hadn’t moved around that much!

Sans broke from his stupor and chuckled, “having some trouble there, Pap?”

“Yes, you are rather…tangled.”

“so, would you say…”

Papyrus halted at the sound of humor in Sans’ voice, and narrowed his eyes at the smaller skeleton. “No, Sans.”

“that i’m a bit…” He waggled his brows at him, his grin only growing wider.

“NO, SANS!” He roared, knowing what was coming.

“… _tied up_ at the moment?”

 

Papyrus screeched at the pun, his cheekbones burning. “BROTHER YOU’RE RUINING THE MOMENT!”

Sans laughed and laughed as Papyrus fought with untangling him from the sheet. He looked so happy, he almost felt bad for what he did next…almost.

Finally freeing the skeleton, Papyrus decided to get back at the “punny” prankster. With a laugh of his own, he leaned down and ran his tongue along his sternum.

 

 

“a-ah! Pap, shit!” Sans squirmed under his tongue, his phalanges gripping on to his hard.

“Language.” Papyrus mumbled against his bones. He licked along his sternum, tracing the dips between the rib bones. He kissed and licked along the curved ribs, making his way down. He wanted to taste all of him, he wanted to shower Sans with kisses like he deserved.

“g-god, Pap…”

He looked up at the breathless groan, and felt his magic stir within his pelvis. Sans watched him with a gently smoldering blue socket, looking both worried and excited. He was nervous, but then again, they both were. Crawling forward, he gave Sans a quick clank of reassurance.

He kissed his forehead. “You’re so lovely, Sans.”

He kissed his throat. “I love you so much.”

He clanked his way back down, uttering his soul’s bleeding love.

 

Sans shivered and sighed under his touches and words, and Papyrus was happy. He came back down to Sans’ still tangled pelvis. He tugged and unwrapped the sheets from his bones, and stopped when he saw a blue glow from under the sheet.

He looked up at Sans, who was covering his face in embarrassment, a burning blush on his skull.

 

 

Finally removing the annoying blanket, he took in what he saw with a nervous titter in his soul. Blue magic swathed his brother’s pelvis, bright and ready.

Papyrus wasn’t sure what to do, exactly…but he had a little bit to go off of.

 

Carefully, he reached down and palmed his pelvic arch. He tried to mimic what the other Sans had done to him, but it was a bit difficult at this angle, and his hand was nothing like the magic tendril.

 

“ah!” Sans hollered, and shifted from the sudden touch. “w-wait, Pap! stop!” His hands came down and pushed his hand away.

 

Papyrus, confused, was quick to remove his hand. “Are you alright?! Did I do something wrong?”

 

Sans caught his breath, and then gave a light laugh. “heh, you were being a bit rough, Pap.”

 

“Oh,” He scrunched his brow in thought, trying his best to learn from his mistake. “I’m sorry-“

 

Sans stopped him midsentence with a gentle smile. “don’t be. you’ve never done this before. here, let me help. give me your hand.”

Papyrus let Sans manipulate his hand, and felt his soul jump when he placed his hand on Sans’ pelvis. Guiding his movements, Sans set a rhythm for him, gently palming his arch.

“mmn…that’s it, Pap.” Sans sighed.

 

Magic tickled at his phalanges as they worked the blue light in his pelvis. It wavered and moved, manifesting itself into a physical form. Papyrus watched in amazement as a blue shaft grew into existence. Much like the other Sans’ but he thought he liked this one better. He hummed gently to himself in delight as he explored the new appendage. He traced its slight curve, and palmed its thick, though stout, shaft.

He made sure not to tell Sans it was smaller than his, as that seemed to make Sanses upset!

“It’s very nice.” He complimented. And he really meant it. It was very lovely. Very different than his own, but that did not mean it was bad. Blue magic glistened along its length, a slight wetness coating it. He ran his hand along its length, enjoying the feel of it in his hand. Warm and softer than bone, it felt very nice to the touch.

 

He was surprised when the magic twitched in his hand, and he looked up in surprise at Sans.

Sans was biting his knuckle, a rather pained look upon his face. Upon seeing Papyrus’ curious expression, he took the digit from his mouth and gave him a tentative smile. “uhn…i-it’ll do that, Pap. its ok. it feels really good: w-what you’re doing.”

 

That was all he needed to hear.

He continued to run his hand along it, sighing as he took up a rhythm. Sans made quiet sounds, sighs and moans, groans and whimpers. Oh, Papyrus felt so good knowing that he was making Sans feel this way!

His sockets were brought back from Sans by a sudden amount of wetness on his phalanges. Sans’ cock (that’s what the other Sans had called it, right?) was leaking a bright substance. He ran his thumb over the top of the cock, taking a moment to take in Sans’ loud gasp and the movement his hips made.

 

 

The sounds Sans had made really hit him to his core. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw the magic twitch again. “Nnn…” A sound left his throat as he leaned down. He wanted to try something. It had felt so good when it had been done to him. With a cautious look to Sans, he licked it.

 

“sssh-crap!” Sans cried, his soul beating loudly in his chest and hips shivering under Papyrus’ fingers.

 

 

Emboldened by Sans’ obvious approval, he ran his tongue along his length. He curled his orange tongue round the blue magic, dragging it up. Carefully, he brought the tip into his mouth, and lapped at it. He was a bit surprised by the taste, but he decided it wasn’t too terrible. Sans moaned loudly, his breaths coming in pants, his phalanges digging into the carpet. If this is what got Sans to make such beautiful sounds, he would learn to love the taste for certain.

 

He suckled upon his cock, running his tongue round the magic in his mouth.

 

“Papyrus!” Sans screamed, his hands flying forward to grab Papyrus’ skull. “oh, god, Pap!”

 

His skull was brought down further on Sans’ length and he grunted in surprise. The hips beneath his teeth shivered and bucked, and Papyrus felt a need to move. He bobbed his head along the shaft, and found that that was the right decision. Sans panted and moaned, a complete twitching mess as he continued to lick, lap, and suck him.

He was starting to really love the feel of him in his mouth. He felt so hot and so wet. Papyrus wrapped his tongue about his cock, savoring the way the smaller skeleton moved and whimpered from his ministrations. Papyrus wanted more of him. Concentrating, he took him all in, bobbing his skull to nearly touch his pelvis.

 

“Pap! P-Pap…oh, god! ah!” Sans screamed and cried for him, curling around his skull, fingers digging into this bones. His hips bucked into Papyrus’ wanting mouth.

 

Papyrus made a sound of surprise as he felt a hot liquid spill into his mouth. It coated his tongue, a thickness that seemed to stick.

 

Sans went limp and flopped back onto the bed, and Papyrus knew that he was done for a bit. He let his brother’s cock slip from his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what to do with whatever it was in his mouth.

 

It didn’t taste bad. Was it the same as what he’d tasted before?

 

Sans watched him with glazed interest, and upon seeing the liquid start to drip from his mouth, he spoke, “oh…uh, sorry, Pap. you can spit it out if you want, but its ok if you, uh, s-swallow it too…“

 

Papyrus swallowed, not knowing where to spit it anyways. As long as it was ok, then he didn’t mind.

 

Sans looked at him with a startled blush. “…oh.”

 

 

Papyrus crawled forward and clanked his forehead. “Nyeh heh heh! I told you, you emit slime!” He laughed.

 

Sans, shaken out of his previous thoughts, grinned up at him. “heh, yeah, guess i do.” He looked down at Papyrus with an unreadable expression, before his grin widened. “you do too.”

 

Before Papyrus could tell him that he in-fact did _not_ emit slime like he did, he gasped. Sans ran his fingers under the band of his battle shorts, his fingers toying with his magic. Papyrus shook from the feeling, barely able to take the sensation. He had sort of forgotten that the magic was pooled in his pelvis. He had been so busy with trying to please Sans.

He was certainly aware of it now.

“Nyeh…” He groaned as he leaned into the touch, his hips moving of their own accord. The hand continued to move, much more experienced than his own, it traced around his curves and thumbed at his crests. It felt so good. “Sans…”

 

His magic formed quickly, his shaft growing in his brother’s palm.

“wow, Pap…i had no idea you were so…heh, big…” Sans looked at him with wide sockets, his surprise outweighing his need to be modest. He stopped his movements, and held Papyrus’ gaze. “but, uh, lets give something a try. as long as you’re careful, ok?”

 

Papyrus nodded, “Of course I’ll be careful! I would never want to hurt you!”

 

Sans smiled, the gesture reaching his sockets. “i know, bro.” As he moved the hand on Papyrus’ shaft again, he reached the other down to touch at his own pelvis.

 

Papyrus watched Sans touch himself, fingers much lower than where his had been before. They dipped into the magic just so, gently swirling the magic and drawing it to form. At the arousal, his brother’s blue shaft started to manifest back into its full shape, driven back to life by his touches. Sans groaned as an entrance formed around his digits, and he stopped.

 

Sans looked up at Papyrus. “ready?” When he nodded, Sans shifted around, spreading himself out and guiding Papyrus’ hips to his own. Grasping Papyrus’ shaft, he lined them up. Sans loosed a held breath in a rush as the head touched his magic. “hoo, ok, just nice and easy...ok, Pap?”

 

“O-of course…” Papyrus grit his teeth, the heat from Sans’ magic making his cock ache. But he didn’t want to hurt Sans! Carefully, so, so, carefully, he pressed inside.

 

“hah!” Sans grasped onto his forearms, panting. “god, Pap, you’re so big.”

 

“I’m sorry.” He felt the need to apologize. He had hurt the other Sans before because of his apparently “larger than normal” size.

 

“no, no! d-don’t apologize, just hn…you gotta let me adjust, ok?”

 

 

They waited a bit, as hard as that was. He wanted to move, the heat pulsing through his soul and resonating in his shaft. It was enough to make him wince. He thought for sure he could feel the beat of Sans’ soul straight through his cock.

“ok, you can go in more.” Sans whispered, and clenched the carpet as Papyrus pressed in further.

 

“O-oh, Sans, you feel so good.” Papyrus panted, the pulsing of his magic making his skull spin. “C-can I go in a little more?” He was about half way in, and oh, he wanted to move so much.

 

“nnh, ah, y-yeah, keep going, i’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much.”

 

Papyrus, needing friction something terrible, decided to pull back and then move back in. The relief was intense.

 

Sans gasped, hands tearing at the carpet. “hah!”

He did it again, out and in. It felt so good, he needed more. With a sigh, he hunched over the skeleton beneath him. His hips moved of their own accord, drawing him in a rhythm.

“Pap…” The smaller skeleton groaned, sockets glazing over. His hands scraggled from the carpet to grasp at his forearms as if they were a lifeline.

 

Papyrus didn’t stop. He moved his hips, ramming himself in and out of Sans. Eventually, his entrance stretched, and he was able to inch his way inside, finally making it to the hilt.

“Pap!” Sans cried out, his back arching and legs curling to wrap round his waist. His aroused member twitched awfully, bouncing around from their movements, and dripping blue liquid in sticky streams.

Papyrus moaned, able to drive himself deeper into the hot magic. “Sans, nnnh-ah…”

Their bones rattled as they collided, Papyrus lost to the feelings. With Sans such a panting, moaning mess beneath him, it drew a primal side of him he had not known before. He growled low in his throat, and shifted his hips. He grabbed Sans’ cock and jacked him in rhythm to his movements, the new leverage and angle driving him deep.

 

It was maddeningly pleasurable, and Papyrus had felt the rolling tide of need come crashing over him a while ago, but he refused! He would “last long” and he was not going to give in until Sans-

 

“Pap! oh god, Pap! ah!” Sans screamed, fingers digging painfully into his bones. He came, his cock releasing its seed to splatter across his chest in hot strands.

 

Moving to grip Sans’ hips Papyrus rammed himself in with shallow, fast thrusts, sweat beading on his skull. Not long after, he let the wave of pleasure finally release. “Nyeh! Sans!” His cock twitched and pulsed as he released his magic into his brother’s entrance, filling him.

Gasping and panting, he pulled out to flop on the carpet with Sans.

 

 

He grabbed the smaller skeleton, and pulled him over to his chest, wrapping him in a gentle hug. Nuzzling his skull, Papyrus sighed happily. “I love you, Sans.”

 

Sans shifted in his grasp, meshing his body to his own, their souls just a breath apart. “heh, you know i love you, Pap.” He craned his neck up and kissed him, pulling them as close as their physical bodies would allow.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just enjoying the love that they shared in the depths of their souls.

 

 


End file.
